no matter what universe i'm in (they're my family)
by westallening
Summary: HIATUS - Super late entries for Westallen Hiatus Week, March 1st - 15th 2016. / She loves him, and he loves her too.
1. Earth 3

no matter what universe i'm in (they're my family)

A.N: I'm incredibly late on this. But I couldn't go without joining in on another ~ Westallen Week ~, considering how long it was since I partook in the last one. So without further ado, my super late entries to Westallen Hiatus Week, from March 1st - March 15th 2016.

Disclaimer: If I owned The Flash, vibrating-tongue!Barry would be a thing.

 **xXx**

"Run, West!"

In black boots, the woman in question sprinted towards her awaiting car, a bag of jewels clutched tightly in her right hand and a gun in her left. She pointed haphazardly behind her and shot blindly, too busy trying to get to the car to take proper aim. As it was, she heard a cry of pain and smirked briefly, before jumping in the car - which revved once and peeled off, soon to have police cars hot on it's trail.

"Dammit Iris, this is gonna take forever to get them off our backs," said Barry Allen, Iris' partner in crime and partner in the sheets. Iris simply laughed, looking at the cars through the rear view mirror.

"Don't make me laugh, Allen. It's not like you haven't gotten a backup plan." Iris replied, looking fondly at her companion.

"Perks of working with Snart for so long," he said, throwing a swift grin at her before quickly swerving onto an empty back road; the majority of the cop cars sped past except one, which struggled to keep up as Barry expertly twisted the getaway car into an empty garage.

The garage door closed shut just as the cop car caught up. It paused in place, baffled, before speeding on.

Iris and Barry looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it was that easy!" Iris said, giggling. She hopped out the car with the bag still in her hand but the gun tucked into her belt, and turned to Barry's approaching figure.

"I told you it was worth stealing from National City," Barry murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to Iris' lips. She let the bag slide from her hands as she eagerly kissed him back, her hands dragging through his short brown hair as she slanted her lips against his.

With a groan, Barry broke apart to press a sweet kiss to Iris' temple. She looked at him with fire in her eyes. "All I need in this life of sin," she said.

Barry beamed down at her, before picking up the bag of jewels and taking her empty hand. They left the garage quickly - their associate Linda would take care of the car.

Quietly, sneakily, Barry and Iris slipped into the dusky night of National City, hand in hand and guns strapped to their hips, ready to perform another heist.

 **xXx**

Just a quick little thing. I'll try to update soon!

-westallening


	2. Earth 4

no matter what universe i'm in (they're my family)

A.N: Hey all! Here's my addition to day 2 of Westallen Hiatus Week. I'll be 100% with you all, it's gonna take longer than I anticipated to get out all these chapters and I doubt I'll catch up to the actual event on tumblr, but hey, a participation is a participation, right?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **xXx**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the new couple: Prince Bartholomew Henry Allen and his new wife, Princess Iris Ann West-Allen!"

Cheers erupted round the ballroom as their adviser Hal introduced the new couple. They looked ethereal together; ebony and ivory in it's best form. However, apprehension reigned in both their eyes although the smiled at their guests - they had only just met two weeks prior and barely knew anyone at their wedding.

A gap in the audience was created for the pair to walk though and begin the customary first dance. A hush rang across the ballroom floor as Prince Barry spun his new wife into his arms as a sweet melody played. They swayed, and they talked.

"This is so surreal," Princess Iris said, clutching her new husband's hand tighter as she avoided eye contact with everyone else. "I knew the wedding would be a big deal but... I hardly know any of these people."

Barry smiled ruefully at her, "me either. If it wasn't for you I probably would've bolted." Unbeknownst to many people, the two had become fast friends since their first meeting at the Central City waterfront two weeks ago. Iris had hailed from Jump City, leaving everything she knew behind, and Barry had done his best to make her feel welcomed. He had felt an instant attraction to her; the way her hair framed her face, the shape of her eyes and curve of her mouth.

"Do you think we'll be happily married?" Iris asked as they simply swayed in place, not noticing (or caring) that more couples had joined the dance-floor. Barry looked down at her, at the hope that swum in her dark eyes and smiled, leaning down the place a sweet kiss at the corner of her lips that sent a delicious chill down her spine.

"I think we will." Barry murmured, pulling her into a hug. Iris smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. Barry rubbed small circles onto the small of her back, uncovered by the backless dress and she sighed, content. As was he.

xXx

Slow and steady, am I right? Another story is coming your way very soon also!

-westallening


	3. Earth 5

no matter what universe i'm in (they're my family)

A.N: It's so hard to balance school work and fanfictions, I swear. Between learning the subjunctive in Spanish, understanding the Oedipus Complex in RE and trying to comprehend standard deviation in Psychology, I feel like it's gonna take me ages to finish everything. I can't wait for summer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... but WESTALLEN IS COMING.

 **xXx**

"Target locked," he whispered, zooming the scope in on the dark brown hair that faced his gun.

"Good. Shoot in 3...2..."

But before the voice could say "1", before Allen could pull the trigger, the woman turned in his direction. He paused, lowering the gun from his face.

She was stunning.

Brown eyes that seemed to hide under long lashes, that lay perfectly on her russet brown face. Her lips were full, pink, and stretched into a smile that instantly embedded itself into his memory bank. She wore a cream dress that felt to her knees and hugged her curves, and then Barry saw her arms stretch out to welcome another man - one that looked awfully like her. Family.

He couldn't do it.

"Abort mission. I repeat, abort mission," he muttered into his comm, tucking his gun back into the long trench-coat he wore.

"What? Allen, it's bad enough that you completely ignored me for the past two minutes and 32 seconds. It's worse still that you think you have the audacity to deny my orders," said the voice in the comm. Allen rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he turned away from his vantage point - Jitters' rooftop.

"You hired me as an assassin, Snart. What kind of assassin kills in broad daylight?"

"It's nighttime."

Barry backtracked quickly; the sudden rush of fear he felt over the girl baffled him, but his words remained true. "I mean, there's so many people around. You'd be caught too easily," he said.

Snart's silence rang true. "Okay, so what exactly do you have in mind, Allen?"

"I don't know. But when I do, I'll let you know."

xXx

Two days later, Allen walked into Jitters. He looked completely different from the assassin he actually was - the dark gloves, black shades and combat boots were replaced with a button-down shirt, a half-broken watch, and wing-tips.

He spotted her immediately. Iris Ann West. Part-time barista, part-time investigative reporter.

It was her reporting skills that made her a threat; she had already uncovered secrets about ARGUS and was already moving onto STAR Labs.

This is where Allen was asked to intervene; after the particle accelerator accident, STAR Labs was his home. They were the only ones that could help him become The Flash.

However, after the Mardon brothers threatened to reveal all the STAR Labs secrets (they now rested in Central City Cemetery), Allen had to put away the suit, and pick up the gun.

He became Allen, the fastest assassin alive. And it was only him that could subdue Iris - her father was captain of the Central City Police Department, after all.

Willing his mind away from those thoughts, Allen stepped up to the counter. He was unprepared for the blinding smile Iris sent his way.

"Hey, welcome to Jitters. What can I get you?" Iris said, an eyebrow quirked. Allen found this adorable.

"Erm... I don't usually drink coffee, so I don't really know what to get," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Iris' smile grew wider.

"How about a Thai latter? You seem the type that likes a calming drink rather than something that'll make you go on a rampage," Allen laughed at this, albeit wryly. _You have no idea_ , he thought.

"Yeah, sure. Thank you!" He said, and his large hands reached out in his excitement, causing him to knock over a bunch of spoons. He blushed.

"God, I'm so sorry! I'll just-"

Iris threw her head back and laughed, which almost distracted Allen from picking up the spoons. He face heated further, and he watched Iris leave to get him his coffee.

She returned minutes later, with a grin still plastered on her face. As she handed Allen his drink, her smile turned shy.

"Nice meeting you...?"

Allen took his drink from her, and the first smile creeped its way onto his face, momentarily dazzling Iris. "Barry. Barry Allen."

He walked away, and looked at his drink - at the number that was scrawled across the cup in black pen. His smile grew in size.

xXx

"What do you mean you're an assassin?" Iris yelled, jumping up from her seat on Barry's lap.

"I'm an assassin, Iris. I was involved in an accident as the particle accelerator exploded as STAR Labs and it gave me speed..." He vibrated his hand to show her, and her face went slack. "But because of some corporations, I couldn't do what I wanted to do with my powers. So I became an assassin, and I work for whoever hires me."

"I..."

"That's not all. I was-I was supposed to kill you. But I couldn't, and now I know why."

Iris looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"From the moment I saw you, you captivated me. I was in the perfect spot, perfect range... And then I saw you hug Wally. And I couldn't do it. I couldn't deprive your family or the world of your sunshine smile. Snart, my boss, was pissed. I told him I would work on another plan. But I lied to him. I wanted to get to know you, screw the mission. So what if you're a fucking good investigative reporter?"

Iris laughed, wiping her eyes. She took a step closer to him. "It sounds like a "but" is coming."

Barry sighed, "there is. Snart still wants to finish the job. But I can't do it, I'd sooner send a bullet through myself. So we have to leave Central City, start somewhere new. I can't promise you that you'll see Joe again, or Wally. But I can promise you that I'll keep you safe, and keep them safe."

Iris had turned away from him during his reveal, letting tears stain her face again. But strengthened with her resolve, she turned back to face him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Okay. Let's go."

 **xXx**

I really hope I don't get a detention tomorrow because I chose fanfiction over homework.

WESTALLEN IS COMING.

-westallening


	4. Earth 6

no matter what universe i'm in (they're my family)

A.N: Er... Hi guys. It's been a while. I'm so sorry I've just left this fic to sit & collect dust but life needed attending to, you know? I won't promise that I'll update daily to finish this fic but I can say it will be done by the end of this year :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **xXx**

Psychology says that there is three stores of memory: episodic, semantic and procedural.

When a person has amnesia, it's usually because their episodic memory has been damaged; they can no longer access their memory bank.

Sometimes, a person's love for someone can be so strong it defies the laws of the body.

Sometimes, even though a person has to learn to love again, they'll never forget about that one person.

And sometimes, Bartholomew Henry Allen is capable of proving everyone wrong.

After being struck by lightning, he lay in a coma for 9 months and awoke with super-speed; he became The Flash. However, the lightning had damaged a part of his brain; his long-term memory had disappeared, and when he wasn't trying to save Central City, he was trying to remember who he was.

It was hard, learning that his mother was killed by his father when he was 11. But the prickle of resentment he felt meant that maybe not everything was what it seemed.

It was harder, learning that he was a rather awkward young man, with a track record for being bullied and being late. He reckoned he didn't have many visitors, then.

It was not hard to remember her.

Iris Ann West.

His best friend, partner in crime, and the love of his life. That, he was sure of.

So it was heartbreaking to see her walk in to STAR Labs, hand in hand with another man - Eddie Thawne, he was called. Evidently, heartbreak trumped all bodily functions.

But so did love. As hard as it was to re-remember birthdays, Christmas gifts, the like, he never forgot Iris, and the love he had for her.

Even after Eddie died, and he met Patty, and he lost her again, he never forgot that the sound of Iris' voice would always bring him home.

 **xXx**

An anecdote for day 5. Hope it's okay. Fun fact: this story is based off of true events. There is a man called Clive Wearing, who is known for having the worse case of amnesia in the world, who has lost his episodic memory completely. However, he still remembers the love he has for his wife, and every time he sees her, he greets her like it's the first time he's ever seen her.

Of course, Barry's amnesia wasn't as bad as that, but you know.

Till next time,

\- westallening


End file.
